Подарок усыпляющей принцессы
Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep это песня выпущенная Akuno-P 23 мая 2011 года. Это часть Seven Deadly Sins Series, которая описывает Sloth. Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep is a song released by Akuno-P on May 23, 2011. It is part of the Seven Deadly Sins Series, depicting Sloth. Plot В Toragay, Elphegort, Margarita Blankenheim просит принять её снотворное "чтобы стать счастливей". Она говорит, что даже если , Каспар, женился на ней по договоренности, ради наследства доктора-отца и забыл свои детские обещания, всё равно любит его. Маргарита узнаёт у Julia лекарство, чтобы её мужа ничего не беспокоило. Она замечает что в городе у многих тоже есть свои заботы и она даёт им "лекарство" чтобы они лучше спали. Это показало, что Маргарита, по сути, отравили всех в городе, и теперь, как только один слева, она приобрела свое богатство свободы. In Toragay, Elphegort, Margarita Blankenheim asks for someone to take her gift to sleep, "for the sake of their happiness." She speaks of how, even though her philandering husband, Caspar, married her in an arranged match just for her doctor father's money, and has forgotten their childhood promise, she loves him. Unable to handle seeing him always so weary, Margarita learns from her friend Julia how to make a medicine to heal his body. She notes that everyone in the city also has worries and she gives her "medicine" to everyone to help them sleep. It's revealed that Margarita has in fact poisoned everyone in the city, and now, as the only one left, she has acquired her freedom wealth. She states how she had been broken from her marriage and so wished to destroy everything. She says that now it's her turn to take the medicine, to turn from the "Princess Who Brought Sleep" to "Sleeping Beauty." At the end of the PV, a dialogue between Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia is shown, hinting the relationship of Margarita and Julia with Père Noël. Characters Singing Roles Hatsune Miku as Margarita Blankenheim Non-Singing Roles KAITO as Caspar Blankenheim ??? as Felix MEIKO as Julia Abelard Megurine Luka as Elluka Clockworker GUMI as Gumillia Related Songs Five the Pierrot Five the Pierrot describes the events following Margarita's murders; it details the actions of Julia's organization Père Noël, of which Margarita was a member. Albums EVILS COURT.png|Evils Court|link=Evils Court Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *The English word gift means "present" and is subtitled in the early song lyrics with the kanji for "gift" and "medicine"; the German word gift means "poison" and is subtitled as such during the latter half of the song. *The song PV plays with this, showing the word's English dictionary definition before the song begins and later showing the word's German dictionary definition towards the song's end. *Similarly, the word used for "sleep" (眠らせ) also means "kill", referencing the double nature of Margarita's gift. *The song's English title, "Belphegor's Gift", is a reference to Belphegor, the patron demon of Sloth, and the aftormentioned wordplay of the word gift. *When drawing on inspiration for themes of "sloth" and "sleep", mothy was influenced by stories of Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, and to a lesser extent Rapunzel.The Heavenly Yard -January 12, 2013- 「怠惰」というテーマで真っ先に思いつくのが「眠り姫」とか「白雪姫」とか、あるいは「ラプンツェル」とかだったのですが、 モチーフとしては他の方のボカロ曲でも散々使われているし、ちょっとそのまま過ぎるかなぁ……となかなか決まらない状態でした。 Curiosities *At one point in the song PV, news headlines appear explaining the progressing events in Elphegort as Toragay plunges into panic at the increasing number of deaths; with trade to the city cut off toward the end of the serial killings, the Freesis Foundation is hired to investigate. *In the Evils Court booklet, Gammon Octo comments about Julia's involvement in Margarita's spring of murders and her connection to the Clockworker's Doll; based on this, he hypothesizes that Margarita's actions were intentional to bring about a demon. *The Evils Court crossfade examines the causes of the Toragay Serial Killings, including Père Noël's influence. *Throughout most of the song, bubbling sounds of the "gift" can be heard in the background. Gallery Concept Art= 8953a1db.jpg|Concept art for Margarita Blankenheim |-| Song PV= GFTPWBS Caspar.png|Caspar ignoring his wife as he romances other women GFTPWBS Margarita.png|Her husband's superficial motives for marrying her Mar_JAPANESE.png|Julia giving the 'gift' to Margarita Everything.png|Margarita's genocide of the whole of Toragay GFTPWBS End.png|Margarita's suicide following the Serial Killings Credit.png|The Toragay ruins as seen during the ending credits Gift.png|The "Gift" as seen in the PV References